


He Shall Be Mine

by d7b7



Series: Turn! Turn! Turn! [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Credence Barebone, Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Omega Percival Graves, One Time Omega Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: Grindelwald一辈子都是Alpha，除了他是Graves的那次。





	

**Author's Note:**

> * 假设复方汤剂复制的不光是外貌  
> * 最后有一丁点儿暗示过去的ADGG

　　Percival Graves是个Omega。  
　　Grindelwald无法相信自己居然完完全全忽视了这一点。可谁能想得到呢？身为被法律明令禁止担任正式职务的Omega，Graves愚弄了整个美国魔法界长达数十年之久，不但成为公认的全美最强傲罗之一，甚至还爬上了魔法国会安全部长的高位。要不是眼下全身燥热，仿佛有无数只手在皮肤下揉搓拧弄，他简直要为这个Omega的勇气和成就鼓鼓掌。给复方汤剂取材时对方露出的诡秘笑容也终于有了解释——那混蛋早料到将要发生什么，毕竟这世上没有人比Graves更清楚他本人的发情周期了。  
　　Grindelwald应该有所警觉的，可如今说这些为时已晚。前一日征兆初现，他便试图在部长府邸找到备用的发情抑制剂（违禁药物，价格昂贵入手不易），为了万无一失Graves必须得有些存货不是吗，然而将整栋房子翻了个底朝天他仍然一无所获。  
　　恼怒之下他萌生了以意志相抗衡的念头。他是Gellert Grindelwald，他这辈子都是Alpha，Alpha中的Alpha，与那些只能屈从于生理需求无法主宰命运的Omega有着天壤之别。没错，一点点热意对他造成不了什么影响，况且复方汤剂至多再维持两天效果而已。  
　　当时的“两天”听起来微不足道，可是再一次：谁能想得到呢？  
　　这个清晨Grindelwald在冷热包夹中惊醒，满身是汗瑟瑟发抖。湿漉漉的丝织衬衣粘附着皮肤，被单也浸透了又阴冷又潮湿，皱巴巴的缠在腿上。与此同时，他的脸颊滚烫体内炽热难当，仅仅一晚上，原本只是盘踞于腹部的暖意化作一浪浪热潮，激荡澎湃如野火般肆意蔓延，不光前面起了反应，连身后某个难以启齿的部位也有了不该有的感觉。刹那间某种情绪紧紧攥住Grindelwald的心脏，稍后他才意识到那是几十年未曾感觉过的惊慌。随之而来的狂怒暂时压过了体内肆虐的火舌，但热浪夹带耻辱反噬之势更烈，下一秒便叫他脚软得几乎站立不住。如果Omega们每个月都要承受这样的折磨，他过去对他们的评价或许并不完全公正。  
　　为了阻止情况进一步恶化，他硬着头皮套上厚厚的三件套，来到位于国会的部长办公室继续寻找抑制剂。然而，努力再一次以失败告终了。  
　　这根本毫无道理。没有抑制剂的帮助，Graves到底依靠什么瞒天过海？  
　　坐在办公桌后Grindelwald第无数次擦拭额头的汗水。他一把扔掉湿掉的手帕，不消片刻大衣、马甲也遭到了同样的对待，松掉领带扯开衬衫领口时一枚领扣弹落到地上，几不可闻的轻响钻进耳中却尖锐得令他一下握紧拳头，指甲深深刺进掌心。  
　　发情时Omega的感官数倍敏感于往常——他对此有所耳闻，但没想到会强到这个地步。忽然远处回廊里脚步声重如鼓擂，每一滴汗珠滚落皮肤的轨迹都是如此的清晰可辨。他深吸口气，哪知胸前挺立的两点擦过布料，酥麻感似闪电鞭挞，刺激得他差点叫出声来，体内翻涌的热潮竟一股脑向后身的出口冲去。他反射性地夹紧双腿，但暖意已经自后方溢出向两腿间晕开了，并拢的下肢反而使得温热濡湿的感觉更加鲜明。  
　　理智说分泌润滑用的体液是Omega处于发情期的正常反应，然而Grindelwald没法否认真实的排泄感与其引出的肮脏至极的快感。他硬得生痛，僵坐在湿乎乎的裤子里一动不敢再动，被前所未有的羞耻逼得全身战栗，简直快要发疯。  
　　梅林。等熬过了这两天，Graves必死无疑。  
　　事到如今，就算找到抑制剂也于事无补了。前方的欲望被箍在贴身剪裁的裤裆里，每一次呼吸伴随的微弱牵动都带来一种近乎高潮的错觉；后方体液还在往外渗，Grindelwald不断收缩后穴，起初只是想阻止它们继续流出来把裤子和座椅弄得更脏，但很快一种似痒非痒的感觉籍由内壁间的摩擦产生，占据了他全部的感官。不知不觉他的动作变了调，难耐的张开腿将穴口压向内裤的布料摩擦，想要借助直接刺激追逐那难以形容的奇异快感。可是不管怎么绞紧内部，怎么在座位上扭动，始终无法搔到里头最热最痒的那一点。  
　　 “啊……”欲望蒸腾快感无处宣泄，郁积的挫败感终于令他垮下腰，额头顶住冰冷的桌面，再也克制不住呻吟。他、他需要——  
　　敲门声。“Graves先生？”  
　　Grindelwald差点从座位上跳起来。惊动中又一股热液涌出穴口，沿着裤管向下浸淫。他死死抓紧扶手直到指尖泛白，不敢相信自己居然产生了动摇。  
　　 “Graves部长先生？”  
　　滚开。他在心中咒骂，然而身体另有想法，它说只有傲罗能够靠近部长办公室所在的重要区域，而傲罗都是Alpha。他们能填满他，狠狠操进最深处止住这无休无止的痒，用粗大的结撑开他、锁住他。他再也不需要去任何地方，思考任何事情，因为Alpha们拥有他，而满足他们就是他的一切。  
　　不，他怎么会生出这样的念头！Grindelwald咬住嘴唇瞪大眼。他的身体或许暂时成了个Omega，但他还是他，Gellert Grindelwald，将要制定新规则主宰世界的人。  
　　问题是人骗不了自己。门外的傲罗放弃了，脚步声渐行渐远。旦叫他再慢走片刻，Grindelwald不知道自己会干出什么来，他也不知道Graves怎么与Omega的天性抗争了这么多年，还一路爬到今时今日的地位。他只知道这个问题必须马上解决，用最古老原始的方法。  
　　他需要的Alpha不能来自魔法界，更不能与魔法国会有关，但是他也不能忍受被一个麻瓜为所欲为。也许从一开始他就没有选择了。  
　　Grindelwald咬牙撑起身，一边命令自己无视湿布料紧贴皮肤的触感，一边挥手招来大衣披上遮挡痕迹。他知道去哪里找那个Alpha——  
　　“Credence，别叫我失望。”  
　　  
　　一移形到通往暗巷的街道上Grindelwald就后悔了，嘈杂的人声、车轮碾过路面的声音、汽笛喇叭声和无数种层层叠叠混合相溶的浑浊气味，同一时间从四面八方冲击本就过于敏感的神经，目力所及似乎每一个人都在注视着他、研判他。  
　　Grindelwald对旁人的注视自然不陌生，也早已习惯了处于万众瞩目的焦点，但不知道为什么，此时此刻面对陌生人满含深意的眼神竟打心底里不安起来。  
　　他强装出若无其事的样子，忽然闻到种甜腻过头的气味，馥郁至极直往鼻子里钻，熏得他不得不连忙张开嘴大口大口呼吸，本就被欲望笼罩的脑袋更加混沌迟缓。一对老夫妇于不远处驻足，窃窃私语频频侧目。他眉头紧蹙与他们对视几眼，接着瞪大眼睛反应过来，那气味并非来自周围，相反它近在咫尺，就出在他自个儿的身上。  
　　他稍稍拉开大衣前襟低头吸气，灌进口鼻的浓烈香甜味令他的脑袋“轰”的一下，眼前天旋地转，颈背上又生出一层密密的汗珠，脸却煞白了，终于明白路人和那对夫妇之所以盯着他瞧，是因为他们也闻到了发情中的Omega特有的气味。  
　　危险！  
　　心中警铃大作，Grindelwald抓紧大衣疾步向巷子深处走去，想到麻瓜法律允许Alpha随意处置未被标记且没有监管人陪同的Omega，一刻也待不住了。  
　　背后似有无数道视线如影随形，好在没听见脚步声跟上来。转过一个弯，他停下身形支住墙，略微松了口气。他倒不在乎杀掉几个胆敢冒犯的麻瓜以儆效尤，但这种身体情况下引起注意暴露伪装无疑是场灾难，他就快找到这次北美之行的目标了，不能功亏一篑。  
　　巷子里空无一人，不见Credence。可他当然不在了，时间还不过午，那哑炮一定正在某条街上发着愚蠢的反巫传单。Graves的私人日志上写得很清楚，为了不耽误对方的时间（不能发完传单要挨打饿肚子），他们约定好总是傍晚碰头，如果当天Gredence没能发完传单，就去附近的餐馆吃晚饭。  
　　Grindelwald不明白为什么自己直到现在才想起这茬。怪只怪自从发情期开始后，他的思绪便混乱无比，导致判断一错再错与作茧自缚无疑。他就不应该出于爱才的心理手下留情，如果那时候不计后果强行击溃Graves的锁心术而不是点到即止，如果没有为了争取时间与效率只用摄魂取念读取了与此行目的相关的情报，如果刚出现征兆时用钻心剜骨逼问出抑制剂的下落，也不至于落到这般境地了。  
　　真是讽刺。刚发现Graves与目标周围的人相识时Grindelwald有多么志得意满，现在就有多么愤恨，唯一能感到一些安慰的是Graves此刻承受的折磨只会更甚。他派去看管囚室的两名手下都是Alpha，他们会让那个不知好歹的Omega认清位置。这里头隐含的变数微妙而又凶险。他必须在下属面前保持首领的威仪，他们都不是善类也不是傻子，恐怕已经猜到了他此刻的处境，好在猜想和亲眼看到毕竟是两回事，何况还有个Graves供他们消遣分散注意力。  
　　想到两名Alpha会对一个未标记的Omega做些什么，Grindelwald不禁靠向身后的墙难耐低吟。他反复夹紧腿收缩后穴，又因为得不到想要的东西无助地张开，空虚感随着时间推移越来越鲜明，下半身仿佛泡在水里似的，已经区分不出有没有比刚才更湿了。  
　　该死的，Credence到底去哪儿了？明明叮嘱过他别离这一带太远。  
　　要是一周前有人告诉Grindelwald，将来某天他的全部希望压在个哑炮身上，他会放声大笑然后给那家伙一个阿瓦达。至今他也没找到Graves看重Credence的理由，可在那本日志里字里行间处处洋溢着Graves对那小子的喜爱与关切。

 _出乎我的意料，Credence Barebone愿意帮助搜集第二萨勒姆及Mary Lou Barebone的情报。_  
_……_  
_Barebone与我想象的不一样，他不过分紧张或害怕的时候非常善于观察分析。_  
_……_  
_他是个好孩子，只可惜没有适合的人教导。这需要时间，但愿还不晚。_  
_……_  
_今天，Credence第一次正眼注视我。今天是个好日子。_  
_……_  
_那女人怎么下得了手？我们的同类——我们的年轻人和未来不该承受这样的命运。我必须与主席阁下谈一谈。_  
_……_  
_Credence的衣物不足以抵御日渐寒冷的天气，定制衬衣时我为他也购置了两件，无法提供详细尺寸使霍华德先生非常困扰，幸好再三恳求下他体谅的破例满足了我的要求。_  
_……_  
_我没有将衬衣交给他。他的养母会发现，我必须小心，自以为是的善意只会为他招来痛苦。_  
_……_  
_调查取得突破。我说带他去吃饭，他选了我们一直去的河豚餐馆，我说这次吃点好的，他还是选河豚餐馆。这个傻孩子。_  
_……_  
_主席阁下与我达成了一致。案子完结后Credence和Modisty Barebone便可正式登记注册，同时她还将以个人名义为Credence撰写入学推荐信。她交换条件还算合理，但有一条：作为条件这段时间Credence必须继续留在教堂，不能让包括他养母在内的任何麻鸡察觉异状及魔法的存在，否则一切作废。_  
_我把消息告诉了Credence。我从没见过他这么高兴，也没见过他这么失望。_  
_目送他返回教堂，我的心都碎了。_  
　　  
　　那些零碎的文字一度让Grindelwald相信Credence是Graves的私生子，Graves家族承自北美开宗十二傲罗之一声名显赫，如果属实那哑炮不啻为一枚渗透北美巫师界的重要砝码，但越往后读他越是意识到事实并非如此。Graves连在自己的日志里都只字不提身为Omega的事，然而随着与Credence有关的文字比重日益加大，它们渐渐描绘出了另一个足以陷其主人于万劫不复之地的秘密。  
　　忽然，Grindelwald闻到了另一种气味，和Omega的不同这种他非常熟悉，光在自己身上就不知闻到过多少次——一个健康强壮的Alpha的气息，只不过现在这气味令他全身发软，要不是已经滑坐在了墙角叠起来的柳条箱上，恐怕得当场跪下。  
　　他闭着眼，听到脚步声逼近，接着一道阴影挡住光线，属于Alpha的气息毫无保留地压向他。他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，无法控制的颤抖起来。来者不可能是Credence，因为他从没有在那哑炮身上闻到过一丝一毫Alpha的气味。要不是魔法安全部的档案里列了出来，任何人都会认定那小子是Beta。  
　　一个麻瓜Alpha。他仍然闭着眼试图造成无力反抗的假象（这几乎就是事实），悄悄握紧拳头，做好了被碰触的瞬间发起攻击的准备。有生以来第一次，Grindelwald不确定自己的咒语会生效  
　　接下来的几秒钟漫长像是没有尽头。他不断地用吞咽来阻止一次次冲到嘴边的呻吟。Alpha就是Alpha，那个恶毒的声音又来了，告诉他麻瓜与否并不重要，重要的是对方能满足这具身体，只要事后灭口没有人会发现。  
　　面前的Alpha迟迟不动手，他不明白为什么。难道对方想要他先开口乞求吗？所剩不多的理智立刻否决了这种可能，但阻止不了恐惧滋生。他已经深刻了解了Omega的本能足以逼迫人向欲望屈服，只是还不知道底线在哪里，甚至，有没有底线。做了几十年Alpha没有带给他任何优势，相反对Omega的浅薄认知使他更加脆弱易攻击。如果事情真的发展到那一步，他宁可死了算了。  
　　就在这时，一个犹犹豫豫、与包围Grindelwald的强势气息格格不入的声音响起。  
　　“Graves先生？”  
　　Credence！  
　　他猛地睁开眼，站在跟前的可不就是Credence吗。这个可怜可鄙的哑炮居然能有这么强大的气息？Grindelwald惊异的仰头，望进一双布满关切的眼睛，某种电流般的东西窜过身体，感觉就像是重新认识了一次CredenceBarebone。  
　　“您昨天没有来，”Credence避开他的眼睛，“我想过来碰碰运气……”  
　　Grindelwald对这些话毫无兴趣。他的身体着了火，尖叫他的Alpha终于来了，在能思考之前，已经倾身伸出了手。  
　　Credence毫不犹豫的跪到地上，一把握住。  
　　他顺势依向男孩，将头靠在对方的肩膀上深深吸气，头回发现Alpha的气息竟然如此醉人。  
　　“先生。”仿佛被鼓励了，男孩用双手抱住他的腰，一点一点收紧手臂，散发的气息更强烈了。“您、您是——您为什么不早告诉我？”  
　　因为Graves以为Credence只把他当成父亲看待。  
　　他贴着男孩的脖侧吐气，对缓慢的进展失去了耐心。他不会求Credence，这是他用最后一丝清明驻守的底线。谁说过来着？只要不说出来就不是真的，就不是背叛。  
　　Grindelwald不知道最后一个想法是从哪里冒出来的，也不想知道。他的视线一片模糊，体内的热潮威胁着冲破皮肤，而Credence抖得比他更厉害。  
　　这个男孩全身心的崇拜Graves，想要得到的远远不止于长辈对晚辈的关爱。借助那本日志，见Credence前Grindelward就知道如何操纵他，等真正见到后甚至更秒，男孩简单得像一本摊开的童书，仅仅几句话几个眼神便暴露了苦苦压抑的欲念。天知道Graves为什么没有察觉，或许是忙于沉浸在自我厌恶和负罪感中了。Grindelwald理所当然的利用了这个发现。  
　　“扶我起来。”  
　　男孩哽咽了一声，似乎不想放开他，但还是照做了。  
　　托住Grindelwald的手意外的强壮有力，骨节分明，因为被责打过无数次，也早就习惯了干粗活重活。这是一双男人的手，只是看着它们，他就感到一阵晕眩和燥热。像是怕他站不稳，又有一条手臂环住他的腰，力气大的生痛。  
“先生，我、我——”  
　　他最烦Credence说起话来结结巴巴，但此时此刻被从后方抱住的感觉完全让他陶醉了。过去见面时，男孩总是低头垂眼、含胸驼背一副唯唯诺诺的模样，没想到站直以后竟比他还高大一些。随着姿势的变动，他能清晰的感觉到顶在腰上的硬物。  
　　他向后仰，让脑袋靠在Credence的肩膀上，用全身的重量感受Alpha渴望他的证据。我的——每一个细胞都在尖叫着同样的话。他需要它，现在就要！  
　　谢天谢地，这次Credence没有废话，一把将他推到墙上，从后方压过来包裹住他的身体。他的脸颊撞在粗糙的墙壁上，可疼痛反而令他更加兴奋。Credence的呼吸比他还乱，全喷在他的耳朵上，边叫着“先生”，边抵着他的臀部磨蹭老二。  
　　Grindelwald被顶得只剩脚尖沾地，快感随着后方的摩擦直往脑门窜，但这还远远不够。他勉强聚集起力气，用肩膀向后顶。  
　　“Credence！”  
　　男孩僵住了，再开口时带上了哭腔。“对不起，Graves先生。我不知道我怎么了。我控制不了——”  
　　蠢货。不过不得不承认，Credence的可怜样为Grindelwald找回了一点自信。他将那孩子推开一些，一手支住墙，压低腰背分开腿，另一只手将大衣的后摆拉到腰上。这个姿势令他的胃部翻搅起来，他或许没有用嘴求，可这又有什么分别呢。  
　　Credence低吼一声压住他，力气之大Grindelwald的脑袋差点撞到墙上。没有了厚大衣的阻隔，每一次摩擦都刺激得仿佛直达核心，他几乎能在脑中描绘出Gredence的阴茎的长度和形状。他头皮发麻，内部阵阵收缩，双腿颤抖的几乎支撑不住自己的重量。“唔……”  
　　“先生。”Credence从后方抱住他的腰胯往上提，将火烫的欲望隔着裤子压进股间。“你好湿。天啊，你湿透了，你把我的裤子也弄脏了。”  
　　放平时敢这么跟他说话的人早就死了千百回，但现在Credence的每一个字都让他的身体疯狂。他低垂着头，随Alpha的力量全身摇晃，汗水顺着凌乱的额发向下滴淌，支着墙的手不断往下滑，另一只手也无法再管住滑落的衣摆，几乎就要到了。只是后方被摩擦就会有这么强烈的快感，他不敢想象进去之后会怎样。对完全失去控制的恐惧让他张开嘴想叫停，Credence偏偏选择这个时候隔着裤裆一把握住他的老二。  
　　“啊啊——！”  
　　Grindelwald挣脱他跌跪到地上，蜷缩起身体，几乎同时射在了裤子里。Credence扑下来，把他往后拉到大腿上，直到坐上那根仍然坚挺的阴茎。  
　　“先生，求你——”男孩听起来像一头绝望的困兽。“不够，这不够。求求你，先生！对不起。救救我！”  
　　从前方高潮几乎一点儿也没有缓解Grindelwald体内的热潮。Credence毫无章法的在他身上摸索，几次压到刚刚释放还过于敏感的性器。他抓住男孩的手，从喘息间挤出声音。  
　　“不是在这。”

　　从暗巷幻影移形到Graves的卧室没有失败是个奇迹。  
　　男孩一动不动，不知道是被魔法吓着了还是被凌乱的房间惊到了。早晨Grindelwald离开时正在气头上，把潮湿的被褥扫了一地。  
　　“去床上。”见对方迟迟没有反应，Grindelwald突然有些动摇。Credence很年轻没错，但毕竟二十来岁不是真正的小孩，知道怎么做对吧？他已经够屈辱的了，不想连这档子事都得手把手地教。  
　　Credence点下头又飞快的摇了下，泪水四溅眼圈通红，突然变换的环境显然让他清醒了不少。“可这不对。我母亲说，神说这是邪恶的勾当，我不该、我不能！我发过誓，我的灵魂与肉体属于至高——”  
　　Grindelwald一把拽住他的领子。“你想让我失望吗？”  
　　男孩用力摇头，更多的眼泪从眼睛里涌出来，有一些落到了Grindelwald的手背上。他似乎还想说话，但整张脸都因为急促的抽噎变形了，一个字蹦不出来。  
　　“我知道你是个好孩子。”Grindelwald用双手捧住男孩的脸，尽量放软语气。他试着回忆过去与Omega们相处的时光，可那些记忆起不了什么帮助，一来他从不招惹发情期的Omega，二来他们不可能遇到比他更好的Alpha了——对眼前的哑炮毫无参考价值。“我没有看走眼对吗，Credence？”  
　　“可是……”  
　　Credence听起来还是很犹豫，但至少手又回到了他的腰上。他们的下身由于这个姿势贴靠在一起，即使隔着几层布料Grindelwald仍能感觉到男孩那惊人的热量与硬度。他一定是疯了，否则没法解释心里涌动的狂喜，不由自主地夹住对方的腿磨蹭。他又硬了，硬得太快，耳朵里全是血液澎湃的轰鸣，连自己的声音都听不清。  
　　“Credence，听我说，你是个Alpha，而我是——我是个Omega。你想要我，这是最自然不过的事，没有任何邪恶的地方。谁在乎麻瓜的神，我们就是神！所以你会说什么？你心里知道。记住我说的，记住这句话，孩子。我也想要你。”  
　　他隐约意识到这话有点儿不太对劲，可被欲望蒸得昏昏沉沉的脑袋又想不出是哪里。Credence抖得像随时要散架，颤声说：“可是我这样的人配不上您。”  
　　这是事实，不过一个人居然能自己把自己看轻到这个地步，着实超出了Grindelwald的理解能力。Credence显然是真心的，甚至想把腿从他的大腿间抽出去，一副被判了死刑的表情。  
　　“这是发情期的作用，先生，我听说过。等您清醒以后会恨我的，我受不了这个。”  
　　Grindelwald想尖叫或者破坏点什么。他是国王，永远能得到想要的东西，都说到这个地步了，这哑炮竟然还敢拒绝他。“你要我去找别人？”  
　　“不行！”  
　　Credence爆喝道，手指深掐进Grindelwald的腰窝，劲道惊人，毫无疑问会在皮肤上留下指印和淤青。怒火让他散发的Alpha气息更浓了，某种黑暗而危险的东西在其中徘徊窥伺。  
　　换一个场合Grindelwald必然会有所警觉，不过不是现在，现在男孩的强势占有欲让他既陶醉又自豪。Credence或许是个懦弱的哑炮，但终究有属于Alpha的一面，并且仅仅为他而展现。不知道为什么，这远比一个普通的充满攻击性的Alpha更让Grindelwald激动。  
　　他紧紧搂抱住对方的脖子，不久前的怒气烟消云散，甚至有那么点意乱情迷。不该用过去的经验苛求男孩，也许他也可以学学那些Omega的办法。“嘘。”他仰起脖子亲吻男孩的下颚，在舌尖尝到了眼泪的咸味，温顺的姿态做起来并没有想象中困难，实际上这样更好，更方便由他来掌控节奏。  
　　效果立竿见影，血色又回到了Credence脸上，虽然仍不安的蠕动着，但皮带被拉开时他没有阻止。  
　　这才像话，Grindelwald不能更得意了。“我说过你跟其他人不一样。”他也不需要烦恼怎么哄男孩，Graves明明都替他写好了。“你懂我的意思对吗，Credence？我可以一遍遍说下去，直到你相信为止。”  
　　他扔掉男孩的皮带解开纽扣，将长裤连同内裤一起扯到大腿处。长时间忍耐欲望让他的动作有些粗鲁，男孩小声小声抽着气，下唇直哆嗦，从耳尖红到了脖子，又露出一副不知道该怎么办的可怜样。可是他的老二，梅林的胡子啊，Grindelwald绝没想到一个哑炮的裤子底下居然藏着这么粗长漂亮的阴茎。它在半空中翘得老高，一小股前液涌出顶端的小孔，牵着银丝往下坠，丝毫不耻于表达主人的渴望。  
　　Grindelwald差点跪下来用嘴膜拜它。“你就是我想要的，Credence，始终都是。”这全是Graves的想法，没错，他告诉自己，他只是稍稍修饰利用它们仅此而已，一切都是为了尽快渡过该死的发情期。  
　　Credence的脸被希望点亮了。“先生。我、我——”  
　　他趁机将男孩推坐到床边，爬上对方的大腿。Credence像被按到了开关似的，抱住他胯猛往下拽，直到将他的臀部压在自个儿的性器上顶弄，虽然脸上还是欣喜过后的不知所措，Alpha的本能却已经开始起作用了。  
　　Grindelwald被顶得心神荡漾，勉强集中注意力挥手变掉自己的裤子和鞋，摆脱困住他整整一个上午的牢笼。肌肤相贴的感觉让他们同时呻吟起来。他的下身一塌糊涂，从后穴淌下来的体液很快把男孩的毛发和大腿也浸的湿糊一片。他反手握住那根在股间戳来戳去的东西对准穴口，它弹跳了一下似乎更粗了，烫得人几乎脱手。  
　　“先生！”  
　　“闭嘴。”  
　　Gredence太大了。  
　　Grindelwald本以为后穴已经够湿不需要额外扩张，但他又错了。连头部都还没有全进去，他就痛得咬住了嘴唇闷哼，不过他的老二吐着前液一点没有萎靡的迹象，空虚的甬道深处内壁收缩痉挛，乞求同享Alpha带来的疼痛与欢愉。  
　　有人说着什么，声音模模糊糊似近似远。Grindelwald什么也不想听，所有的血液都往两人连接处涌去，仿佛全身都成了敏感点被烈火灼烧，他的双腿不断打颤，身不由己一寸一寸往下沉，将男孩的阴茎吞吃入腹。  
　　那个平时压根想不到的入口被强行撑开的感觉太过真实，从未尝过情事的内部在Alpha的侵犯下节节败退，被占据被填满被拥有。男孩的肉棒一点儿一点儿擦过内壁向深处挺进，无限延长放大的快感令他再也无法支撑，一屁股坐了下去。  
　　“啊啊——啊！”Grindelwald的呻吟尖细得变了调，又被Credence的吼声盖过。男孩几乎从床上弹跳起来，死死抱住他的肩背将他钉在原处，在Alpha的本能引导下几次功夫就干到了最痒处，卯足了劲对着研磨顶弄。Grindelwald茫然的瞪大眼，视线一片模糊，腰腹紧绷剧烈颤抖。这太过了。可他的内部却自有意识般包裹住男孩的阴茎绞紧再绞紧，恍惚中竟有种里面被操成了对方的形状的错觉。  
　　Credence仍然咕哝着什么，Grindelwald隐隐约约捕捉到了“太紧”，“放松”之类的字眼，听起来倒有那么点安抚伴侣的Alpha的样子，可不等他喘口气，男孩就就着插入的姿势，猛地一个翻身将他压进了床垫。  
　　“！！——”  
　　他张开嘴却连声音都发不出来，这个姿势使Credence进得更深了，他除了大张着腿任由男孩进出外，唯一能做的就是无助的摇头。这跟想象的不一样，应该由他来主导节奏的，可是年轻的Alpha根本没有给他机会，像一头初出笼的野兽，将长久压抑的力量在他身上尽数爆发出来。  
　　肉体拍打声越来越响。Grindelwald随着男孩的动作在床垫上滑动，衬衫前襟大敞和大衣一起压在胳膊下，双腿不知道何时被对方架到了肩膀上，身体几乎折成对半，关节被挤压得格格作响；他的阴茎随着狂暴的节奏摇晃，滴淌的前液不时坠在胸口甚至脖子、下颚，更多的则顺着柱身流向囊袋和会阴；男孩的抽插还将一股一股淫水“滋滋滋滋”从他的肉穴中挤了出来，顺着脊椎向后背流淌。  
　　他的脑袋里一片虚无，整个世界只剩下趴在身上耸动的Alpha和屁股里的热铁，只要稍稍抬起脖子就能看到自己的穴口被一次次没入的景象，在每一次他们离开时饥渴的收紧挽留，等下一次他们又冲进来贯穿他时舒展臣服。无边的快感将Grindelwald逼上顶峰，再一次站到了高潮的悬崖边。就差一点，他松开床垫想伸手摸一摸自己的老二，就一点……  
　　Credence发出恼怒的威胁声拍掉他的手，将他的两只手腕叠到一起压制在头顶上方。没错，没错，Alpha的通病，Grindelwald过去也爱这么干，真是报应不爽。无法登顶的痛苦几乎逼出他的眼泪。  
　　“Credence。”位置互换，求救的人变成了Grindelwald。他毕竟不是真正的Omega，不可能像他们那样被干出来。然而再一次，他的身体背叛了他。  
　　Credence没有哭了，他在咆哮，如同一头发情的公兽，抽送越来越凶猛，仿佛要将Grindelwald生生拆开，又像要将他吃进肚里。Grindelwald眼神涣散，呼吸越来越困难。突然，Credence松开他的手拽住一把头发往后拉，逼迫他扬起下颚露出脖子。  
　　头皮上传来的刺痛是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。眼前数道白光闪过，他反弓背部，将男孩的阴茎尽根吃进，内部阵阵痉挛，在沙哑的嘶叫中越过了顶点。  
　　体内的热潮中稍稍平复，但Omega的身体仍然没有满足，随着欲望的释放另一种需求愈发急切。Credence还在他里面顶弄，高潮后极度敏感的内部和过激的快感让Grindelwald反射性的想要蜷缩身体躲开。  
　　这激怒了Alpha。Credence退了出去，将他翻个身拉高胯部，又一次干进来。新的姿势让Alpha更容易使力。床摇的像随时会散架。Grindelwald的脸颊贴着床垫摩擦，膝盖几乎腾空，口水很快就把嘴角边晕湿了一块。他不死心的用两只手往前爬，结果被抓住大腿拖了回去。男孩的阴茎惩罚似的狠狠撞进来，操进难以置信的深度，甚至还在向着更深的地方进犯。  
　　“等、等等。”Grindelwald总算反应过来。虽然从未对任何Omega这么干过，但他知道这意味着什么。“不行！”  
　　Credence仿若未闻，握住他的颈背将他的脑袋往下压。不，不要——Grindelwald的声音被床垫堵得含糊不清，他无处可逃，只有拼命绞紧内部，妄想将Alpha驱赶出去。  
　　Credence嚎叫起来，真真正正的嚎叫，粗长的性器终于在又一次贯穿中突入那个只有Omega才有的器官，将滚烫的热液尽数喷洒在他的子宫里。  
　　有一秒钟，Grindelwald张开嘴却什么声音也发不出来，然后从他喉咙撕扯出的声音根本不像是人类发出来的。一波又一波热液灌进体内，他什么也不知道了。被Alpha在体内播种，Omega的本能欣喜若狂，巨大的满足将他吞没了，半硬的老二紧随着他的Alpha又射出一滩浊液。  
　　Credence的阴茎根部开始胀大，结把他们牢牢连接在一起，也将种子牢牢锁进他体内。Grindelwald的穴口被撑到极限，新一轮疼痛再度袭来。  
　　“停下……”他无力的摇头。这不是他的身体——他不是——但这就是他的身体，那个声音在脑袋里劝诱道。他的阴茎垂在两腿间，当主人乞求着Alpha不要让他受孕的时候，却随着卡在甬道内的结越来越大不断洒落稀薄的体液，简直像是失禁了一般。  
　　Credence倒在他身上，将他压进自己制造出来的污秽中。Grindelwald全身战抖，热潮暂时退去，理智回笼，羞耻感也回来了。他不敢相信发生的一切，那个哑炮还在他里面射精。他是那么的满，也是那么的肮脏。  
　　Grindelwald的一生中，从没有像现在这么愤怒、耻辱而又无助。他是国王，所有的人为他力量折服，即使那个最重要的朋友、后来最大的敌人也不曾给过他这种感觉，实际上直到他们决裂之前，对方同样将他像国王一样对待。可今天之前的Credence何尝不是呢？对比男孩的所作所为，二十多年前那一次意乱情迷下的冒犯突然间显得那么的微不足道。他绝对是疯了，否则怎么会突然好奇如果一个看似无害的哑炮能做到这个地步，那么那个人……脖子上传来剧痛击碎了紊乱的思绪，Grindelwald颤抖着哭了起来，他不知道为什么，这标记不了他，等明天复方药剂失效后一切都会恢复原状仿佛没有发生过一样，就像他肚子里的精液也不会真的让他怀孕，可是他还是哭了起来。  
　　那个男孩，那个本来连正眼都不敢看他的孩子，一边舔着他脖子上的咬痕，一边意犹未尽得微微抽送下身享受余韵。  
　　Grindelwald没法止住颤抖的肩膀，绝望地感觉到新一波热意又一次在四肢百骸涌动。  
　　“别担心，先生。慢慢来，我会照顾您的，多久都可以。”男孩害羞的说，手已伸到他的腹下把玩起软绵的性器。  
　　滚开！他想要怒骂，眼前一阵阵发黑，屁股却被动的摇晃起来迎合讨好里面蠕动的凶器。  
　　“Alpha。”  
　　嗯嗯，男孩理所当然的答应着，另一只手捏起他的下巴。  
　　“我明白了，先生。”甜蜜的吻一个接一个落在Grindelwald的脸颊、眉毛和汗湿的额头上。“我会说‘他要属于我’——您是我的了，我的Omega。”

**Author's Note:**

> * 本来写到最后又想写Grindelwald去找真部长算账，但是脑补的东西太丧失，等以后要是有正常一点的脑洞再来补一段儿~
> 
> * 12月1日首发在lofter


End file.
